Désir Commun
by Mr July
Summary: Un petit OS sur un couple surprenant. Stiles est amoureux de Derek, ou du moins, l'était, mais il en marre de courir après un loup qui ne le remarque pas, alors quand un des jumeaux le remarque, il ne peux s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà c'est le début d'une fic que je continuerais si vraiment je vois qu'elle vous plait. Ne me demandez pas où je suis allé chercher ce pairing mais je le trouvais très réussis, surtout quand j'ai vu Derek avec Ms. Blake durant la saison 3._

_Enfin bref, voilà ce petit OS qui pourrait devenir une fic, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide et surtout de votre avis sur ce pairing. _

_Formule de base: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages_

_Merci et bonne lecture ;-)  
_

* * *

Les jumeaux étaient un vrai mystère pour Stiles. Il était à la fois fasciné et terrifié par leur beauté et leur charisme. Il dégageait quelque chose, quelque chose de fort et cela attirait fortement le jeune Stilinski, qui désirait fortement approfondir ses recherches.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient rivés sur l'horloge derrière monsieur Harris. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, s'était la sonnerie libératrice. Le temps sembla tourner au ralentis, il tapotait sa table avec son crayon dans un geste de nervosité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, c'était peut-être son imagination mais le jeune homme se sentait épier.

« Stiles. » Murmura Danny à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Danny ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Ne regarde pas, mais tu es épié. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme visiblement choqué.

« Aiden a passé l'heure entière à te mater. Je crois que tu lui plais. »

Très vite, Stiles se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil au jumeau en question. Ce dernier arborait son habituel sourire arrogant et le dévorait des yeux. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'Alpha lui lança un clin d'œil, ce qui fit battre le cœur du jeune homme cent fois plus vite. Il pivota une nouvelle fois sur lui et lança un regard glacial à Danny.

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. » Se moqua le jeune homme.

« Evidemment, je suis irrésistible, même pour les gays. » Répondit-il en tentant de reprendre une posture normale.

Danny se mit à rire, ravie de voir l'effet que l'autre jumeau produisait sur son ami. Il méritait de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien, et il sentait qu'Aiden était quelqu'un de sérieux. Un peu brute de décoffrage mais qui cachait sans doute un bon fond. Avec sa relation tendue avec Derek Hale, il méritait de passer à autre chose, et il sentait que Stiles était prêt à faire un pas en avant.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les deux étudiants rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire leur devoir ensemble quand ils le pouvaient, aujourd'hui ils avaient une heure de libre avant leur prochain cours. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'installèrent à une table.

« Oh ! Regarde un peu qui nous a devancés. » Lui dit Danny en pointant quelqu'un derrière lui.

Stiles se retourna pour voir Aiden se tenir derrière lui, un livre à la main, mais l'Alpha ne semblait pas intéressé par son bouquin, son regard était rivé sur le jeune homme.

« Tu lui plais Stiles, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? » Lui demanda Danny.

« Je sais pas Danny, il me fait peur. » Mentit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à son ami que les jumeaux étaient des Alphas qui essayaient de détruire sa meute. Non, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui mentir et lui dire qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant Aiden, même si au fond de lui, il voulait apprendre à le connaitre. Ce n'était pas dur à expliquer. Outre le fait qu'il ait un jumeau et que les jumeaux restent un des plus grands mystères de la science. Aiden était quelqu'un de charismatique et de très attractif. Il était une sorte d'aimant qui attirait Stiles dans son sillage chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

« Essaies d'apprendre à le connaitre. Regarde Ethan, au début il était un peu froid et distant, mais après il m'a montré ses bons côtés. »

« Je sais, mais je suis encore un peu confus, il y a ce truc que j'ai pour Derek et je veux pas d'un triangle amoureux à la Twilight. »

Danny pouffa.

« Ecoutes, je sais que tu voudrais qu'il y ait un truc entre toi et le beau Derek Hale, je te comprends, il est canon. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à courir après un mec qui ne te remarque même pas, alors qu'il y a un bel Adonis qui lui attend que tu fasses le premier pas. »

« Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire le premier pas ? » Demanda Stiles en se prenant au jeun de Danny.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Hors de question ! »

Stiles se leva et alla chercher un bouquin pour les aider dans leurs recherches. Pendant ce temps, Ethan s'assit à côté de Danny, qui l'embrassa automatiquement.

« Tu m'as manqué ce matin. » Soupira le jeune haïtien.

« Je sais toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. » Il fit une pause et regarda son frère suivre Stiles dans la bibliothèque.

« C'est moi ou mon frère a un faible pour le jeune Stilinski ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je crois bien. Il n'a pas arrêté de leur déshabiller du regard pendant le cours de chimie. »

Ethan leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

Danny hocha la tête et le jeune couple décida d'espionner à distance l'interaction entre les deux étudiants.

Stiles avait enfin trouvé le rayon qui l'intéressait, il était dans le rayon bestiaire et cherchait quelque chose sur les loups. Il n'avait pas lu les bouquins de la bibliothèque concernant les loups, il se disait qu'il n'apprendrait rien de nouveau, mais étant en manque d'information sur les Alphas et leur mode de vie, il se dit que cela valait le coup de faire de nouvelles recherches.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Demanda Aiden.

Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il vit l'Alpha se tenir à quelques centimètres de lui, ce qui fit éclater de rire le loup.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Une main posée sur le cœur, Stiles répondit.

« Non bien sûr, tu veux simplement me tuer, moi et ma meute. »

« On n'aurait pas à utiliser des méthodes aussi drastiques si Derek faisait des efforts. »

« Bien sûr, tout est de sa faute. »

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? » Demanda l'Alpha, une once de jalousie dans la voix.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. »

Mais le jeune Alpha ne perdit pas son sourire, il pouffa et se rapprocha plus près de lui.

« Alors, je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? »

Stiles fut pris de vertige soudainement, il se retrouva le dos collé contre le mur. Le jeune Alpha posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Leur visage était proche l'un de l'autre, à tel point que Stiles sentait le souffle chaud de l'Alpha sur son visage.

« Tu donnes ta langue au loup ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Stiles ne pouvait plus cacher son désir pour l'Adonis en face de lui. Son sexe était si dur qu'il en avait mal, il n'avait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« Un… Un.. Un… » Il n'arrivait pas à commencer sa phrase car sa nervosité l'en empêchait.

« Un, un, un. » Se moqua Aiden.

« Un livre sur les loups. Alpha. »

Le jeune loup secoua la tête, l'air déçu.

« Tu ne trouveras rien dans cette bibliothèque et tu le sais. Si tu veux des réponses, passes chez moi après les cours. »

« Okay. » Répondit-il automatiquement.

Sa réponse immédiate mit du baume au cœur d'Aiden, il s'était attendu à ce que l'humain lui oppose un peu plus de résistance, mais le fait qu'il accepte automatiquement le rendait inexplicablement heureux. Il offrit au jeune homme un sourire radieux qui fit fondre le cœur de Stiles.

« D'accord, dans ce cas, passe chez moi vers 19h. »

« Pas de problème ! »

Aiden se décolla de Stiles et sortit de la bibliothèque. Involontairement… Ou pas, le jeune Stilinski reluqua les fesses de l'Alpha et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir sans ce jean qui lui gâchait la vue. Très vite il fut rejoint par Danny qui arborait un large sourire sur son visage.

« Je ne te dirais pas je te l'avais dit. Mais je t'avais prévenu. » Dit-il.

« Il est tellement sexy. Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? » Se demanda Stiles.

« Parce que peut-être le nuage Derek t'obscurcissait la vue. »

« Et maintenant je suis prêt à m'amuser. »

« T'amuser ? » Demanda Danny qui ne comprenait pas.

« J'en ai marre d'être sage, je veux vivre des expériences nouvelles, même si ça risque de ne pas plaire ni à Scott, ni à Isaac ou Derek. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucis de ce qu'ils pensent ? »

« Depuis toujours, mais maintenant les choses vont changer. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être tenir Ethan occupé ce soir. Je crois qu'Aiden et moi allons faire plus que discuter cette nuit. »

« Tope là mon pote. » Dit Danny fièrement en tendant sa main.

Stiles tapa dans la main son ami et les deux étudiants sortirent de la bibliothèque après avoir ramasser leurs affaires.

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux étaient à leurs casiers et Ethan taquinait son frère à propos de Stiles.

« Arrête un peu ! Je vais juste me servir de lui pour faire enrager Derek et sa meute. » Se défendait Aiden.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir Aiden, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose chez cet humain qui t'attire. Alors arrête un peu d'y penser et fonce. »

« On a une mission Ethan, on ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de distraction. »

« Depuis qu'on est devenu les Aphas de Deucalion on a pas eu droit au bonheur. Je sais que tu as été entrainé pour ça, qu'on a été entrainé pour ça. Mais moi je veux pas mourir seul. A toi de voir si tu veux vivre cette vie, moi je ne t'accompagnerais pas dans ta déchéance. »

Ethan referma son casier et s'en alla. Quelques secondes plus tard, Aiden fut plaqué contre son casier, une main posée sur gorge. C'était Scott.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote avec Stiles, mais ne t'approche pas de lui. » Le menaça-t-il.

Aiden sourit, ôta la main de Scott de sa gorge et le repoussa.

« Ca ne te concerne pas McCall. Stiles et moi allons passer la soirée ensemble, et si tu veux tout savoir, on ne va pas faire que discuter selon lui. »

Scott fronça les sourcils et demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne le lui demanderais pas ? » Suggéra-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Scott, prit de colère, sortit du lycée et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Derek, il savait que tout le monde serait là. Ils étaient censés s'y retrouver après les cours pour faire le point sur la meute d'Alpha. Il entra dans l'appartement et se posta devant Stiles.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et Aiden ? » Demanda-t-il furieux.

« Rien de sérieux. »

« Alors pourquoi il m'a dit que tu comptais le rejoindre chez lui ce soir ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas. »

« On ne vous dérange pas là, non ? » Demanda Derek.

« Stiles, expliques-nous ce qu'il se passe ? » Exigea l'Alpha.

« Rien, je vais rejoindre Aiden à la fin des cours pour parler et peut-être plus. »

« Quoi ? » Il sentait que Derek était sur le point d'exploser de rage.

« Non ! Je t'interdis de le voir. Tu n'as pas intérêt à quitter ta maison ce soir. »

« Et qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? Si j'accepte de vous aider de temps en temps c'est juste pour aider Scott, pas toi. Alors maintenant arrêtes ton numéro d'Alpha hyper jaloux parce que tu m'as bien fait comprendre qu'on était rien l'un pour l'autre. »

« C'est exact ! Tu n'es qu'un humain pathétique et bavard. Tu te demandes pourquoi Lydia n'a jamais posé les yeux sur toi ? C'est parce que tu n'as rien de spécial, tu n'es qu'un petit lycéen minable qui ne sais rien de la vie et qui voudrais déjà être un grand. Mais regarde toi, tout petit, tout chétif, tu n'as rien d'un homme, d'un Alpha. Alors, si ce que tu veux c'est jouer le petit chiot d'un Alpha, alors vas-y mais ne revient plus ramper à mes pieds après ça. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea. Tous les loups, y compris Scott pouvaient entendre le cœur du jeune homme se briser en mille morceaux. Il faisait tout pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues rosit par le froid. Mais il ne pouvait pas, Derek avait raison, il n'était pas assez fort.

« Tu as raison. Après ce que tu viens de dire, je n'ai plus très envie de faire partie de cette meute. »

Il tourna les talons à tout le monde et alla se réfugier chez lui. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, il était six heures du soir et il serait donc sûrement de retour dans la nuit. Epuisé et éreinté par cette journée, Stiles monta les marches qui le menaient jusqu'à sa chambre et entra dans celle-ci. Il referma la porte et laissa sa tête reposer contre cette dernière, il avait soudainement des envies de bains chaud ou d'Aiden. Le loup, bien qu'il fût son ennemi, lui inspirait une étrange confiance. C'était comme si quelque chose les liait l'un à l'autre.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les bras d'Aiden autour de son corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, c'était inutile. Il reconnaissait le parfum musqué de son Adonis, et puis, qui d'autre se serait infiltré chez lui si ce n'est lui ? Personne !

Stiles se retourna dans ses bras et lui lança un regard étonné.

« Je pensais que je devais te rejoindre chez toi après les cours. »

« Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Et apparemment j'ai bien fait de venir, tu vas bien ? »

Stiles secoua la tête avant d'aller s'assoir sur son lit, entrainant Aiden avec lui. Les deux étudiants s'assirent sur le lit l'un en face de l'autre.

« Je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec ma meute et visiblement elle ne t'approuve pas. Alors j'ai eu le choix, j'ai décidé de quitter ma meute, ou alors c'est elle qui m'a forcé à partir. Je ne sais plus trop. »

« Tout ça à cause de moi ? » Demanda Aiden.

« Sans doute, mais je pense que cela en valait la peine. Je ne vais pas te mentir Aiden, tu m'attires. »

L'intéressé lança un regard amusé au jeune homme, qui se couvrit automatiquement la bouche, mais il la retira très vite pour continuer à parler.

« Ok, ça y est, je l'ai dit. Tu m'attires. Tu es une bombe sexuelle et j'ai le sentiment qu'on partage quelque chose et que si c'est le cas on devrait…. »

Il fut interrompu dans son monologue par les lèvres d'Aiden qui se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser pour le moins osé.

« Tu parles trop Stiles. »

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et laissa l'Alpha le plaquer doucement contre le matelas et de le couvrir à nouveaux de baisers. Cette fois-ci, quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau, ils partagèrent un baiser long et langoureux. Leur corps serré l'un contre l'autre mouvait en parfaite harmonie. Il la sentait, cette étincelle, ce sentiment de fusion très intime. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser mais déjà ils se sentaient transporté par un sentiment plus puissant.

Est-ce le début d'une relation ? Peut-être ! Ils ne voulaient pas se prendre la tête avec ça, tous ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était s'embrasser.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila le deuxième chapitre._

_Merci encore à Nono972, Serran, Suu-chan, Lili, iantocullen, Leslie, sakuraetsasuke, Aile d'or, Miss-Pethunes, Spoiled Child, CLAllRe, weidmanncobaye, marco29830, lolodi et Emyclash pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, grâce à vous je suis décidé à en faire une longue fic, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Aiden dominait Stiles de toute sa taille mais le jeune Stilinski ne s'en plaignait pas plus, il aimait sentir le corps chaud de l'Alpha contre le sien, sentir sa peau douce contre la sienne, son parfum enivrant qui était plus doux que celui de Derek mais pas pour autant désagréable, c'était même tout le contraire. Son doux parfum était plus agréable à sentir que celui, plus viril de Derek. Et ses lèvres ! Stiles n'aurait jamais cru que des lèvres puissent être aussi douces. On voyait bien qu'Aiden n'en n'était pas à son premier coup d'essai, il embrassait comme un Dieu. A tel point que Stiles se rétracta un moment, il n'était pas certain de vouloir continuer. Aiden notait son malaise mais ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Non ! » Répondit Stiles presque automatiquement.

Sa réaction fit pouffer l'Alpha qui commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

Stiles dût prendre une grande inspiration pour retrouver ses esprits, mais Aiden l'embrassant, il n'était pas facile pour lui de calmer ses ardeurs.

« C'est juste que. Je me sens tellement…. Nul. »

Aiden se redressa et leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu embrasses tellement bien, je me sens juste… Comme un puceau devrait se sentir. Inexpérimenté. »

Aiden ria doucement devant le manque d'assurance de Stiles.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas désespérer, ça viendra naturellement, avec un peu d'expérience. » Répondit-il avec son petit sourire carnassier.

« De l'entrainement ? » Demanda Stiles en affichant lui aussi un grand sourire.

« Et, quand est-ce qu'on commence l'entrainement ? »

Aiden répondit en happant ses lèvres dans un baiser long et langoureux. Stiles gémit involontairement lorsqu'il laissa la langue de l'Alpha explorer sa bouche et commencer une danse sensuelle avec la sienne. Soudain, tous ses instincts primaires se mirent en éveil, il avait devant lui cet être qui le rendait dingue depuis son arrivée au lycée, et maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras, il voulait le faire sien, le marquer et le posséder de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Sa main agrippa fermement le tissu de sa chemise tant son désir augmentait. Le corps de Stiles qui se frottait au sien ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Les caresses du jeune homme se firent plus osées, une de ses mains se perdit dans son pantalon et vint se frotter à son sexe. Un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres du loup. Il saisit les mains curieuses du jeune homme et les plaqua contre le matelas, de chaque côté de sa tête. Lorsqu'il vit son visage, Stiles laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de peur. Les canines du loup s'étaient allongées et ses yeux avaient viré au rouge vif. Le désir le rendait fou, c'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'il était aussi excité par quelqu'un. Stiles savait qu'il devait agir prudemment avec lui, il voulait dire quelque chose pour essayer de le raisonner mais il avait peur d'envenimer la situation, alors il ne dit rien, pensant qu'Aiden allait le mordre, ce qu'il voulait désespérément. Le loup effleura son cou avec son nez et huma le parfum qui se dégageait de lui, soudain, ce n'était plus son nez mais ses dents qui effleurèrent son cou, il sentait une perpétuelle lutte intérieur chez Aiden. Il était partagé entre le mordre et se rétracter. Au final, au prix d'un effort surhumain, Aiden se rétracta et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, presque haletant.

Stiles lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de se redresser sur son lit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il à Aiden.

L'Alpha se retourna, un sourire sur le visage. Il ne comprendrait jamais cet humain.

« Je devrais être celui qui te demande ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules avant de se rapprocher de lui.

« Je suis encerclé par les loups garous depuis trois ans maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi. »

Aiden lui lança un regard de prédateur et Stiles abdiqua, il se mit derrière lui, l'enlaça et répondit.

« Bon d'accord j'ai eu très peur, mais j'étais sûr que tu n'allais pas me mordre. Je ne suis pas fait pour devenir un loup. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Peter m'a demandé si je voulais de la morsure il y a deux ans, et j'ai dit non, au fond de moi je savais que je n'étais pas prêt et peut-être que je ne le serais jamais. »

Aiden pivota sur lui-même et fit face à Stiles, qui dû le lâcher à contre cœur.

« Et tu penses l'être maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il avec une légère lueur d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de temps, ce n'est pas rien devenir un loup. »

« Je sais, mais je serais là pour t'aider. »

« Oui, enfin si on survie à la colère de nos meutes respectives. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu crois sérieusement que nos meutes nous laisseront allez jusqu'au bout de… Ça ! » Dit-il en levant les bras au ciel car il manquait cruellement d'adjectifs.

« Et je peux savoir ce que _ça_ signifie ? »

« Nous ? Si tant est qu'il y a un nous. »

« Tu voudrais qu'il y en ait un ? »

« Oui ! Non ! Je sais pas. Et si tu arrêtais de répondre à mes questions par des questions et que tu me disais ce que tu voulais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis avec toi et pas Lydia par exemple ? »

« Oui, c'est une bonne question que j'aurais finit par te poser. » Répondit-il en soupirant.

« Lydia est une belle fille je l'avoue, mais elle ne m'attire pas. Elle n'était qu'une cible pour Deucalion, je devais jouer le rôle de son partenaire sexuelle, mais ça ne m'intéresse plus, je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin… » Dit-il avant que Stiles ne finisse sa phrase.

« D'être aimé. » Aiden hocha la tête et Stiles ajouta.

« Je crois que j'en ai cruellement besoin également. »

« Pourtant tu es bien entouré avec Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Derek, Allison, Lydia, Danny, ton père, la mère de Scott et tes autres amis au lycée. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Depuis que je fais partie de la meute de Deucalion, je n'ai jamais eu le droit à tout ça. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que cela change. »Dit Stiles en se rapprochant une fois de plus d'Aiden pour l'embrasser.

Aiden se laissa surprendre par cette délicate attention. D'ordinaire on dit que les contraire s'attire, mais dans ce cas précis, il n'y avait pas deux forces opposées. Bien sûr, il y avait un humain et un Alpha, quoi de plus différent ? Mais c'était bien plus que ça, si l'on regardait de plus près, il n'y avait pas d'Alpha ni d'humain. Juste deux adolescents désireux d'avoir ce que des gens cherchent toute leur vie : Quelqu'un à aimer. C'était tout simple mais il fallait y penser, ces deux adolescents avaient passé les dix-huit premières années de leur vie à se chercher. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulaient se séparer. Que vous soyez un Alpha ou un humain, l'amour est la seule chose dont vous avez besoin, la colère, la vengeance, le pouvoir, toutes ces valeurs ne mènent nulle part. A quoi bon être riche et puissant si on finit sa vie seule ? A quoi bon réaliser tous ses rêves si on a personne avec qui les partager ?

Aiden interrompis leur baiser lorsqu'en bas, il entendit le Shérif rentrer chez lui. Il posa ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage et sourit.

« Bien que j'aimerais continuer cette petite session, ton père vient de rentrer. Mais demain je passerais te prendre pour t'amener au lycée. D'accord ? »

Stiles hocha la tête et Aiden alla enjamber la fenêtre.

« Attends ! » L'interpella le jeune homme avant qu'il ne saute.

Il se leva de son lit et vain l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de le laisser repartir. Il regarda Aiden atterrir sur ses jambes avant de prendre sa moto et s'en aller. Stiles décida de rester encore cinq minutes dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller rejoindre son père en bas.

« Salut papa ! » Dit Stiles en le gratifiant d'un énorme sourire, il ne voulait pas paraître béat mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Toi quand tu commences à être gentil, c'est que tu veux quelques chose. Alors demandes-moi ce que tu veux dans la limite du raisonnable. »

« Je ne vais rien te demander papa. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ce sourire béat ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? » Demanda son père plein d'espoirs.

« Mieux que ça…. Je suis amoureux. » Répondit son fils en s'asseyant sur une chaise du grand salon.

Et c'était le cas, il ne sortait pas avec Aiden, ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais le loup le rendait dingue. Il sentait cette force invisible qui le liait à lui d'une quelconque façon, c'était un sentiment étrange qui ne pouvait s'expliquer avec des mots, non, il le ressentait c'est tout, mais c'était déjà suffisant.

« Stiles, je ne voudrais pas stopper tes élans amoureux, mais tu es encore jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. » Tenta de le raisonner son père.

« Au contraire papa, je te promets que ce que je vie, ou du moins ce que je vais vivre avec cette personne c'est du sérieux. » Dit-il en prenant soin de ne pas divulguer le sexe de cette personne.

« Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? »

« Je le sens c'est tout. C'est un sentiment que je ne peux pas expliquer avec des mots. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime, parce qu'au fond c'est ça le plus important. Être aimé. »

« Essaierais-tu de me faire comprendre quelque chose ? » Demanda son père en portant à ses lèvres son verre d'eau.

« Oui. Tu devrais arrêter de passer certaines nuits dans les bras de Melissa derrière mon dos et vivre votre relation au grand jour. »

Le Shérif manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Il lança à son fils un regard interrogateur, auquel son fils ne répondit qu'une seule chose.

« Scott. »

Il embrassa son père sur la joue et remonta dans sa chambre. Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien, au moment du dîner, le Shérif essaya de se justifier auprès de son fils mais celui-ci sembla comprendre un peu trop bien le besoin de son père de se remettre avec quelqu'un. C'était très étrange pour John, il ne pensait pas que son fils puisse être aussi compréhensible. Mais c'était une bonne chose, il avait peur que cela le heurte et qu'il ne se mette à penser que Melissa ne remplace sa mère. Évidemment, Stiles étant plus vieux et donc plus mature, il était plus facile pour lui de comprendre. Pour le jeune homme, cette situation aurait semblé déstabilisante s'il n'y avait pas cette chose avec Aiden. Car depuis que les deux adolescents s'étaient trouvés, c'était comme s'il venait de se réveiller et que la réalité le frappait en plein visage. Être aimé était le plus beau et le plus puissant sentiment au monde. Il se rendait compte à présent de tout ce que son père avait dû sacrifier en tant qu'homme, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas que son père finisse ses jours seuls. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il oubliait sa mère, non, elle occupera une grande place dans son cœur, mais il était temps qu'il aille de l'avant.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut par le vrombissement d'une moto. Lorsqu'il regarda son réveil, il vit qu'il vit s'afficher 7h50. Il n'avait que dix minutes pour se préparer. Très vite il fila sous la douche. D'ordinaire, c'était son moment préféré de la journée, mais aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps pour se préparer, il dû se résigner à accélérer le mouvement. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il se jeta sur son armoire pour en sortir au plus vite des vêtements.

« Stiles ! Je peux savoir qui est cet Aiden qui vient te chercher ? » Lui demanda son père.

« Papa ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? » Cria presque son fils comme réponse.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais réveillé en avance comme chaque matin et que tu voulais juste tarder un petit peu. »

« En attendait je vais être en retard. » Gémit-il en tentant d'enfiler son pantalon. Il sautilla à cloche pied en essayant de l'enfiler et finit par tomber.

Son père qui entendit l'énorme bruit, se mit à rire.

« Tu essaies encore de parler et de t'habiller en même temps ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Très drôle, en attendant, est-ce que tu peux faire attendre Aiden s'il te plaît le temps que je me prépare. »

« C'est qui d'abord cet Aiden ? Un copain de classe ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me répondre ? »

« Papa ! » Hurla presque son fils en retour.

« Très bien, j'abandonne, mais ce soir je veux un rapport complet sur ce garçon, antécédents, copie de son bulletin scolaire et un extrait de son casier judiciaire. »

« T'es pas sérieux ? » Stiles manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive devant l'inquisition de son père.

« Au contraire je suis très sérieux. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler comment on appelle la voie où circulent les deux roues ? »

« La voie des donnes d'organes, je sais papa. »

« Dans ce cas puisque tu les sais je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que je ne veux pas que tu grimpes sur une moto. Je ne veux pas te voir à l'hôpital. »

« Même si j'ai reçu ma carte de donneur ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Stiles ! » Rugit son père.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'en empêcher ? » Demanda Stiles en réunissant ses affaires.

« Je peux toujours espérer. »

« L'espoir fait vivre. »

Le jeune homme sortit enfin de sa chambre, fin prêt, il descendit, mit ses baskets et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix de son père le stoppa.

« N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure. »

Stiles se stoppa net et jeta un regard inquisiteur à son père.

« Si je te dis que tu peux avoir confiance en lui, tu me croirais ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il automatiquement.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » Il sortit de la maison et rejoint Aiden, qui avait eu la décence d'apporter un casque supplémentaire pour lui. Stiles saisit le casque et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci d'y avoir pensé. Mon père t'aurait tué littéralement si tu n'y avais pas pensé. » Dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

Aiden eut un léger sourire avant de remettre son casque. Stiles trouva le loup étrangement silencieux, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Non pas qu'il était aussi bavard que lui, mais d'ordinaire il n'était si silencieux. Grâce à Aiden, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent rapidement au lycée, où ils furent saisit par le regard perçant des autres élèves. Mais Aiden n'était pas du genre à se soucier du regard des autres, surtout si ces regards méprisants venaient de simples humains. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Stiles et traversa la foule jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Aujourd'hui ils avaient littérature avec Mrs. Blake, cette prof était sympa, même si Aiden avait confié au jeune homme il y a de cela quelques semaines, que Derek couchait avec elle, sûrement un stratagème pour creuser un faussée entre eux. Bien que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Derek était très distant avec tout le monde et froid avec Stiles. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les points sur les « I », Derek et Mrs. Blake pouvaient couler des jours heureux.

Aiden et Stiles prirent place à une table, l'Alpha s'était placé à la table à droite de Stiles, histoire de garder un œil sur lui. Le jeune humain n'était pas bête, il voyait qu'Aiden était tendu et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était certainement pas à cause du cross-country qui allait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Il ne cessait de garder un œil sur lui et d'observer les alentours. On aurait dit un animal sauvage qui se sentait épié.

Le cour de littérature fut long et rasoir, pour Stiles du moins. Il faut dire que ses pensées étaient focalisées sur une personne : Aiden ! Le jeune homme lui avait à peine décroché un mot depuis ce matin et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, avait-il ait quelque chose de mal ? Non, sûrement, il devait y avoir un problème avec Scott ou avec Derek, qui sait.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Stiles fut un des premiers à sortir de classe, suivit de près par son Alpha qui l'enveloppa encore d'un bras protecteur. Ils avaient une heure de libre puisque monsieur Harris avait toujours disparu et que personne ne le remplaçait pour l'instant. Stiles alla prendre un livre dans son casier tandis qu'Aiden s'éclipsa à contre cœur pour aller aux toilettes. Scott profita de ce moment de solitude pour parler à son meilleur ami.

« Stiles ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son ami, une expression neutre sur le visage, il prit son livre et referma sèchement son casier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Scott ? »

« Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour hier soir. J'aurais voulu prendre ta défense mais… »

« Tu n'as pas voulu te mettre ton Alpha à dos, je comprends. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Scott, incrédule.

« Oui, mais ne t'emballe pas, ce n'est pas parce que je comprends que je ne t'en veux pour n'avoir rien dit. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire ? Que je suis heureux de voir mon meilleur ami sortir avec l'Alpha d'une meute qui veut détruire celle de Derek ? »

« J'aurais juste voulu que tu sois de mon côté. Tu sais, comme avant, toi et moi contre le monde entier. Mais maintenant que tu as Isaac et ta meute, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Moi je sais que je ne veux plus faire partie de cette meute, j'ai Aiden et ça me suffit. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment tu crois que sa meute va réagir lorsqu'elle apprendra pour vous deux ? Ce sont des tueurs Stiles, si tu n'es pas un Alpha, ils ne te garderont pas avec eux. »

« C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir, Derek t'as envoyé pour me faire une proposition. »

« Il veut bien que tu reviennes dans la meute, il t'offre une chance de rester en vie Stiles. Si tu restes avec lui, tu finiras mort… »

« Il n'a pas besoin de tes conseils McCall. » La voix d'Aiden vint les interrompre.

« Au contraire, j'essaie de sauver mon meilleur ami avant que ta meute ne le coupe en petit morceaux. »

Aiden se positionna devant Stiles et commença à montrer les crocs.

« Je ne te le répèterais pas. Vas-t'en ! »

« Et si je refuse. »

Aiden eut un petit sourire. Soudain, son poing s'abattit dans son estomac, Scott se plia en deux sous le choc et Aiden agrippa ensuite par le tee-shirt avant de le jeter contre les casiers. Les deux Alphas se mirent à se battre tandis que Stiles et Isaac, qui venait d'arriver, tentèrent de les séparer. Alerter par le bruit, le coach Finstock qui passait par là, se mit à siffler aussi fort qu'il put, ce qui obligea les deux Alphas à arrêter le combat.

« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous prends ? McCall, Aiden ? »

Les deux Alphas ne répondirent pas, ils savaient malgré leur statut de loup, qu'il devait respecter le coach. Ils se contentèrent de baisser la tête et d'attendre sa sanction.

« Tous les quatre, ce soir, en retenu. »

Aiden et Scott allèrent protester pour que leur compagnon ne prenne pas pour eux, mais le sifflet du coach les empêcha de parler.

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Allez maintenant, rompez les rangs ! » Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Les deux couples se dispersèrent dans le lycée en attendant la fin des cours. Le reste de la journée fut relativement tendu. Depuis leur bagarre, ni Scott, ni Aiden n'avait adressé un mot à leur compagnon respectif. Le soir venu, les quatre étudiants rejoignirent le coach à la bibliothèque où ils étaient censés être en colle.

« Bien, écoutez. Scott, Aiden, je sais que la vie d'étudiant n'est pas facile, je le sais, j'ai été jeune moi aussi, aussi difficile que ça puisse paraître. Alors quels que soient vos problèmes, vous allez les régler ici et maintenant. Et vous ne ressortirez de cette salle qu'après vous être expliqué. Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé, cette année on a la chance d'avoir une équipe qui peut aller loin dans le championnat, et je ne laisserais pas vos petites querelles amoureuse vous déconcentrer. Ici, y a pas de place pour les feux de l'amour, alors démerdez vous comme vous pouvez mais réglez moi cette histoire. »

Lorsqu'il eut finit son petit speech, il sortit de la bibliothèque en laissant la bibliothécaire garder un œil sur eux. Les deux couples étaient assis à la même table, Scott et Aiden étaient l'un en face de l'autre, tout comme Isaac et Stiles. Les deux Alphas se dévisageaient avec intensité, l'atmosphère était électrique mais personne n'osait dire un mot. Finalement, ce fut Stiles qui parla le premier.

« Bon tout ça est ridicule ! Le coach veut qu'on mette les choses à plat et bien on va le faire… Scott, Aiden, parlez. »

« Scott s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué. Je veux rentrer à la maison. » Isaac jouait la carte de la fatigue pour attendrir Scott et le pousser à parler.

Evidemment, Scott avait deviné ce que son petit-ami essayait de faire, mais lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de celui-ci, il craqua automatiquement. Isaac lui faisait une nouvelle fois son regard de chiot qui ne demandait qu'à être adopté, et Scott craquait toujours pour ce regard. Il soupira et répondit.

« Avant que tu ne me jette contre un casier, je disais à Stiles que sa vraie meute lui proposait de lui sauver la vie. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » Demanda Aiden.

« En l'éloignant de toi et ta meute. Tu crois que je suis l'ennemi, mais réfléchis une minute, que crois-tu qu'ils feront quand ils découvriront ta relation avec Stiles ? Ils le tueront. »

« Pas si je le marque avant. » Répondit-il.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » Demanda Scott choqué.

« Si c'est le seul moyen de le protéger d'eux, je le ferais. »

« Et tu crois qu'il acceptera ? »

« Et si vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ? » Proposa Stiles.

« Tu veux que je t'inclue dans la conversation ? Très bien, je vais te dire ce que je ressens. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester avec lui en sachant ce qui se passer dans deux jours et des conséquences que ça va avoir. »

« Tu pourrais être plus précis ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans deux jours ? » Demanda Stiles qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Scott fut choqué par cette question, tout comme Isaac. Il tourna le visage pour regarder Aiden et demanda après avoir pouffé.

« Je rêve ! Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit Scott ? »

Le concerné se leva et répondit.

« Je vais laisser ton petit-ami t'expliquer ça… Allez viens Isaac, on rentre à la maison. »

Isaac imita Scott et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, l'atmosphère était tendue au sein du couple. Aiden sentait que Stiles était en colère après lui pour lui dissimuler quelque chose dont il était le seul à ne pas être au courant. D'un bond il se leva et sortit du lycée, mais fut très vite rattrapé par Aiden.

« Stiles attend. Ecoutes-moi s'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-il en marchant à ses côtés.

« Je suis tout ouïe Aiden, explique moi. Quelle est cette chose que je ne sais pas et qui va se passer ? »

Aiden saisit le bras de Stiles et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Derek et sa meute ont prévu de tuer Deucalion après demain soir. C'est ça que ça voulait dire. »

Stiles s'arrêta un bref instant et commença à se calmer, il commençait progressivement à comprendre les enjeux de ce qui se tramait.

« Je vois. La guerre est officiellement ouverte. »

« Et ils veulent que tu choisisses ton camps. Tu sais que pour ma part, rien ne change, je fais toujours partie de ma meute. »

Stiles baissa les yeux, un peu déçus de ne pas être le choix d'Aiden. Ce dernier leva du bout des doigts le menton de son humain pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Et toi ? Quel camp choisis-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas Aiden. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais je ne veux pas voir mes amis morts également. C'est trop difficile de choisir. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne te demanderais pas de choisir maintenant. Mais il va y avoir des morts et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. »

Stiles soupira.

« C'est injuste. »

« Je sais. » Murmura Aiden avant d'embrasser Stiles délicatement.

Soudain, une voiture de police se gara non loin de là. C'était le père de Stiles. Ce dernier souhaita à contre cœur une bonne nuit à son petit-ami et alla rejoindre son père.


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, étant moi-même lecteur je sais que ça peut être une vraie torture quand on attend un chapitre, alors pour ça, mille excuse._

_Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour votre soutien et pour aimer ma fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

_Sur ce chapitre je me suis concentré sur la relation père / fils entre le Shérif et Stiles, je trouvais ça important d'exploiter cet aspect de la série que je trouvait important._

_Voilà, bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Durant le trajet du retour, Stiles ne décrocha pas un seul mot à son père, il était ailleurs. Il repensait à l'ultimatum qu'Aiden lui avait involontairement imposé. Cette guerre allait faire des morts et il devait choisir son camp. C'était Aiden où ses amis. L'homme qu'il aime ou sa famille. C'était tellement difficile, c'était même humainement impossible de choisir entre eux, bien que Derek l'ait en quelque sorte chassé de la meute. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il avait osé envoyer Scott pour lui demander de revenir. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, au final, c'était Derek qui rampait à ses pieds pour le supplier de le reprendre et non l'inverse comme il l'avait prédit.

« Stiles ? » La voix de son père le sortit de sa rêverie.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers lui et demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » Demanda le Shérif.

« Te dire quoi ? » Demanda l'adolescent légèrement irrité.

« Que tu sortais avec un garçon. »

Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta net. Comment son père avait-il pu savoir pour lui et Aiden ? Il ne sortait pas officiellement ensemble pour le moment. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, c'était que son père l'avait vu embrasser l'Alpha ce matin. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire un homme ou une femme ? » Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

« Peu importe ! Que tu sortes avec un garçon m'importe peu tant que tu es heureux, je pensais simplement que tu me faisais assez confiance pour m'en parler. »

« Tu n'es jamais à la maison papa, tu es toujours dehors à traquer je ne sais quel psychopathe. Et le peu de temps que tu passes à la maison, sois je suis en cours, sois je dors. Alors dis-moi sincèrement quand espères-tu que je me confie à toi ? »

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans l'habitacle, le Shérif ne savait pas quoi dire, en temps normal il aurait sûrement rappelé son fils à l'ordre pour avoir élevé la voix sur lui, mais plus il repensait à ce que lui reprochait son fils, plus il lui donnait raison. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il était loin d'être le père idéal, toujours au boulot, à jamais prendre de vacances, il s'était volontairement éloigné de son fils, ce fils qui était le portrait craché de sa mère, lui rappelait chaque jours ce qu'il avait perdu. Il oubliait parfois que son fils avait besoin de lui.

« Je te demande pardon papa. » Dit l'adolescent après quelque minute de silence.

« Non Stiles ! C'est moi qui suis désolé, tu as raison, je n'ai pas été suffisamment présent pour toi. »

La voiture se gara devant la maison des Stilinski et le jeune homme.

« Tu as des responsabilités ! »

« Et mes responsabilités en tant que père ? »

« Tu ne les as jamais assumées alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ? » Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, comme malgré lui, telle une vérité qu'il ne faisait que dévoiler.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de regretter ses paroles que la main de son père s'abattit sur sa joue. Il n'avait même pas vu la gifle venir, il avait juste eu le temps de sentir la douleur causée par ce geste. Il pouvait sentir la trace de ses doigts se former sur sa joue. Les larmes aux yeux, Stiles lança un regard de chien battu à son père avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le Shérif n'eut pas le temps de regretter son geste non plus, il vit son fils se réfugier dans sa chambre, cocon protecteur qui lui offrait la quiétude et l'isolement dont il avait besoin pour se reposer et se calmer.

La porte de sa chambre claqua violemment, le jeune homme se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour laisser échapper un râle de frustration. Les larmes chaudes coulaient à flot sur l'oreiller moelleux et ses gémissements plaintifs étaient étouffés par une barrière de tissu. Il ne pensait pas être aller trop loin avec son père, il avait simplement dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, bien que cela lui faisait mal autant qu'à lui qu'à son père, il lui devait la vérité, aussi cruelle soit-elle. Mais ce soir il n'avait plus le cœur à rire, il réglait ses comptes sûrement à cause de la bombe que lui avait lâché Aiden tout à l'heure, mais peu importe, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un choix aussi cruel allait déjà s'imposer à lui. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne le forcerait pas à choisir et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il devait choisir entre ses amis et son petit-ami…

_Petit-ami !_ C'était étrange de le dire ainsi, en même temps il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, les loups étaient tellement compliqué avec leurs termes stupides, bientôt Stiles allait avoir besoin d'un dictionnaire pour les comprendre et encore, cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il trainait avec des loups, mais ils étaient toujours aussi difficile à cerner. Maintenant qu'il se posait la question, qu'était-il pour Aiden au juste ? Un jouet, une conquête, un amant, un petit-ami ? Qu'était-il pour l'Alpha ? Que voulait-il ? Et plus important, qui était-il ? C'était la question à un million de dollar. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, il cherchait dans son esprit farfelu les réponses à ses questions, mais aussi brillant était-il, il n'avait pas les réponses à ses propres questions. Personne ne les avait. Il ne savait plus rien, s'il continuait à écouter son cerveau, il ne trouverait jamais les réponses à ses questions. Sa tête lui indiquait le chemin le plus raisonnable : S'éloigner des loups et vivre une vie normale. Mais son cœur lui indiquait un tout autre chemin, celui d'un beau blond sculptural, un Dieu Grec taillé dans le marbre, auquel il appartenait déjà corps et âme.

« Aiden. » Murmura le jeune homme contre son oreiller.

Répondant à sa complainte silencieuse, l'air frais de la nuit vint chatouiller ses oreilles, il sentit son lit s'affaisser, un bras serpenter autour de sa taille et un corps chaud se coller au sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Aiden, il reconnaissait la douceur de son parfum, cette odeur alléchante qui lui donnait envie de lécher chaque parcelle de son corps rien que pour la sentir un peu plus. Il se retourna dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, il se dit soudain que c'était encore une fois une preuve de faiblesse, mais peu importe, son cœur saignait et il avait juste besoin que le jeune Alpha le serre dans ses bras. Soudain, il se retourna dans les bras de son amant et happa ses lèvres dans un geste tendre et désespéré. Aiden ne le repoussait pas, c'était un bon signe et ses lèvres remuaient contre les siennes, chatouillant sa bouche par ses caresses langoureuse. Sentir l'amour et la compassion de son amant le transportait, il avait soudainement l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids du cœur. Aiden était sa bouffée d'oxygène, sa lumière dans la nuit, son étoile du berger, l'homme autour duquel son monde tournait. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui, plus maintenant, sans cette guerre, peut-être avaient-ils une chance d'être ensemble, mais tant que cette guerre stupide aura lieu, ils étaient censés être les amants maudits de Beacon Hills. Et tels les amants maudits Roméo & Juliette, ils étaient prêts à passer outre leur nom pour vivre leur amour. La meute de Derek, la meute de Deucalion n'existait plus, ils n'étaient plus les membres de deux meutes rivales, ils étaient deux adolescents peu ordinaire à qui la vie avait volé l'espoir de vivre une vie normale. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer, jamais ils ne cesseront de s'aimer, la récompense d'un tel amour était l'union dans la mort, la promesse de se retrouver dans l'au-delà, ce n'était pas idéal mais dans le monde qui était le leur, c'était toujours mieux que de vivre dans le regret d'un amour passé.

Leur baiser s'interrompit par une perle salée venant titiller les lèvres du jeune loup, qui recula son visage pour contempler la beauté de sa moitié. Mais le bonheur de leur retrouvaille ne se lisait pas sur le visage de Stiles. Deux autres perles salées roulèrent le long de ses joues rosies par le chagrin et la culpabilité à une lenteur exagérée. Aiden rapprocha son visage du sien et embrassa chaque larme pour chasser sa peine. Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux et contempla avec admiration l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras protecteur. Sa main droite vint caresser sa joue et il se rapprocha plus près de son corps anormalement chaud.

« Si seulement ils pouvaient voir ce que je vois. » Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

Aiden haussa un sourcil avant de répliquer.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Stiles s'écarta du corps d'Aiden et leva sa main pour la poser sur sa joue.

« Je vois la belle personne que tu es, celle que tu essaies de dissimuler derrière un masque dur et froid. »

Les lèvres du loup s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

« Et comment tu peux être sûr que je suis cette personne ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, j'en suis certains. » Répondit-il promptement.

« Tu es conscient que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne changera, je fais toujours partie de la meute de Deucalion. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être changer pour moi. »

Aiden soupira en descendant du lit, s'éloignant le plus possible de Stiles.

« On ne va pas recommencer avec cette histoire, je t'ai dit dès le début que je ne quitterais pas ma meute. »

Stiles se redressa dans son lit et lui lança un regard de chien battu.

« J'avais espéré que tu changes pour moi… On pourrait partir loin, juste toi et moi, on formerait notre propre meute. »

L'idée ne lui sembla pas être une mauvaise idée, au contraire, cela lui semblait parfait, l'idée d'avoir sa propre meute avec Stiles était plaisante. Mais il avait juré fidélité à Deucalion, il devait tout à cet homme et il ne pouvait pas le trahir. Il poussa un profond soupire et se passa les mains sur son visage avant de répondre.

« Je ne peux pas, fin de la discussion. »

Ces mots frappèrent Stiles en plein cœur, ses mots étaient plus tranchants que des lames de rasoir. L'étudiant s'allongea dans son lit et tourna le dos à l'Alpha.

« Dans ce cas tu peux partir. Retournes auprès de ton Alpha, je te verrais demain en cours. »

Aiden voulait protester, il voulait demander pardon à son humain et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait que c'était inutile. Soupirant profondément, il s'en alla sans un bruit par la fenêtre entre ouverte de la chambre.

Il l'avait blessé malgré lui, il ne le blâmait pas pour ça, au contraire, il l'enviait. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais été proche de qui que ce soit à part de son frère. Voir que Stiles aimait sa meute quoi qu'il arrive était une preuve que le jeune homme avait un cœur plus gros que le monde. C'était ce qui lui plaisait chez lui, il n'avait pas besoin de tricher, de prétendre être une personne qu'il n'était pas, non, il ne niait pas, il ne jouait pas. Stiles était naturel, son amour inconditionnel et son cœur authentique. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il avait l'impression d'être l'un de ses pères qui n'osaient pas tenir leur enfant dans leurs bras par peur de briser cette petite chose sortit du cocon protecteur. Etrangement, cette comparaison invoqua dans son esprit des images de lui-même, dans un hôpital, tenant dans ses bras l'enfant qui serait le sien, avec Stiles à ses côtés. Il comprenait le jeune humain finalement, le lien qui les unissait était fort, il le sentait comme lui, c'était indéniable. Mais le problème était le même, ils appartenaient à des meutes ennemis, et à moins de leur tourner le dos et de les abandonner, la possibilité d'un avenir heureux était impossible. Sans doute Stiles pouvait envisager la possibilité de quitter sa meute, il n'était qu'humain après tout, les conséquences étaient moins lourdes pour lui, mais Aiden ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter sa seule famille, et il ne parlait pas uniquement de son frère. Deucalion était une figure paternelle, un père qu'il n'avait jamais eu et dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il devait tout à son mentor, il lui avait donné le pouvoir de tenir tête à ceux qui le martyrisait lui et son frère. Son petit frère qu'il s'était juré de défendre au péril de sa vie. Aiden commençait à envier Ethan, le jeune homme, bien que têtu et impétueux, réussissait à jongler entre sa vie de couple avec Danny et ses obligations d'Alpha pour Deucalion, il faut dire que Danny n'était pas la cible principale de l'Alpha. Il pouvait être un dommage collatéral dans le pire des scénarios, mais au fond de lui, Aiden savait qu'Ethan ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à son humain. C'était ce qui l'effrayait, car si son frère se mettait en travers du chemin de Deucalion, il risquait de le payer de sa vie, et Aiden ne répondrait plus de ses actes si cela arrivait un jour.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Stiles, ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il tournait et retournait sa conversation avec Aiden et avec son père dans tous les sens, il essayait de trouver une solution à tous ses problèmes, il ne s'était jamais disputé aussi violemment avec lui depuis…. En fait il ne s'était jamais disputé comme _ça_ avant. Jamais.

Il entendit son père dans le salon, il se demandait soudainement s'il lui arrivait de prendre encore une fois du whisky pour oublier ses problèmes. Pour éviter une confrontation inutile, il préféra ne pas descendre, mais son instinct protecteur lui intimait l'ordre de descendre et de voir si son père allait bien. Bien qu'il fût persuadé d'avoir raison, même s'il savait que son père avait tort ce coup-ci, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aider. Bondissant hors de son lit, il descendit à pas feutrés les escaliers et entra dans le salon. Il n'osa pas s'approcher d'abord, il observait la scène qui s'offrit devant ses yeux. Son père était assis sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, une bouteille de whisky et un verre posé devant lui, comme une sorte de tentation à laquelle il devait résister. La bouteille était ouverte, mais il ne s'était pas encore versé de verre, il ne savait pas si c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Bien sûr, la partie la plus rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait de ne pas le faire, mais une autre partie lui disait qu'un verre ne ferait pas de mal, qu'il devait boire. Boire pour oublier l'échec quant à son rôle de père, oublier que Stiles ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, oublier qu'il avait tout foiré. Décidé à tout oublier, à se saouler jusqu'à en perdre connaissance, John saisit la bouteille pour se verser un verre, quand soudain une main se posa sur la sienne, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Leur regard se croisa un moment et John accepta de lâcher la bouteille bien que Stiles ne lui ai pas explicitement demandé de le faire. Le jeune homme posa une main sur l'épaule de son père dans un geste de réconfort. Il n'était nullement en colère, en fait, il regrettait amèrement ses paroles, sous le coup de la colère il s'était laissé emporter. Depuis la mort de sa mère, John a toujours su prendre soin de lui, s'occuper d'un enfant souffrant d'hyperactivité n'était pas chose facile, mais il faut dire que les deux hommes n'avaient pas d'autre famille. Heureusement pour eux que Melissa, la mère de Scott l'avait aidé dans sa tâche, il ne la remerciera jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui.

Eloignant la bouteille de son père, Stiles l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa nuque tandis que le Shérif posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils. Il était étrange de constater que d'ordinaire Stiles parlait sans cesse, mais que lorsque venait le moment de parler de ce qu'il ressentait, il se muait dans un silence de plomb. Tel père, tel fils, John n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait, sauf à sa femme, il tentait de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ses faiblesses et limitait le plus possible ce genre de conversation. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir dit à son propre fils qu'il l'aimait au moins une fois dans sa vie.

« Tu devrais allez te coucher. » Lui conseilla Stiles en se détachant de lui avant de monter dans sa chambre.

John resta assit un moment à regarder sa bouteille à moitié pleine, l'envie de se servir un autre verre était plus que tentante, mais ce que venait de faire son fils, la façon dont il l'avait regardé, dont il l'avait silencieusement réprimandé, c'était une fois de trop. Stiles l'avait souvent obligé à poser sa bouteille et à aller se coucher, il ne le montrait pas mais voir son père se saouler lui faisait mal. Cette fois-ci, il se jurait que c'était la dernière, il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui son fils avait besoin de lui plus que jamais et il ne comptait pas le décevoir, plus maintenant. Se levant péniblement, John attrapa sa bouteille et la jeta dans la poubelle, c'était le début d'une longue aventure, celle qui consistait à faire tout son possible pour lutter contre l'alcool et contre l'emprise qu'elle a sur vous. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que ça allait être dur, mais pas impossible, il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de spécialistes qui n'avaient jamais gouté à l'ivresse de l'alcool, des gens qui basent leur bon conseil sur des théories pitoyable pêché dans le manuel du bon Samaritain. S'il voulait arrêter de boire, il devait trouver son ancre. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui lui permettrait de tenir et de lutter, heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas perdu son fils. Et bien que ce dernier l'a mis dans la merde plus d'une fois, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son amour et son soutien.

Il éteignit toute les lumières au rez-de-chaussée et monta à l'étage. La maison était silencieuse, le Shérif supposa que son fils dormait déjà, c'était la seule explication. En passant devant sa porte, un détail confirma son hypothèse, aucune lumière ne filtrait le pas de la porte, il n'était donc pas sur son ordi à faire des recherches ou à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Il allait s'éloigner pour regagner sa chambre mais se retint, il avait besoin de vérifier si Stiles dormait. Ouvrant la porte délicatement, il entra sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha du lit du jeune homme et s'assit à côtés de la forme endormit. Stiles était allongé sur le flanc, serrant un cadre photo près de son cœur. John regarda la photo de plus près pour voir ce qu'elle représentait. Son cœur se serra en voyant l'image, il se souvenait de cette photo. Stiles avait huit ans à l'époque et ils étaient partis tous les deux pour un week-end père/fils, Claudia avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent ce week-end, histoire de resserrer leur lien. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé un week-end ensemble. Stiles se rattachait à se souvenir comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

John observait silencieusement son fils et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il avait sa générosité, sa compassion et son intelligence. Elle était curieuse et voulait tout connaître, elle pouvait passer comme son fils, toute une journée, le nez plongé dans un bouquin pour satisfaire sa soif de curiosité. Il se rendit compte qu'au final, il n'avait rien en commun avec lui, Stiles, même s'il avait du mal à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, arrivait d'une manière ou d'une autre à exprimer ses sentiments. Cela faisait des années que le Shérif s'était mué dans un silence de plomb pour ne plus avoir à avouer ses faiblesses. S'il avait réussi à conserver son humanité, c'était grâce à Melissa et à son Stiles. Ils avaient réussi à le faire s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, malheureusement, ils n'avaient jamais pu lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était une zone dont seule Claudia avait la clé, et malheureusement, elle était partie en emporter à jamais cette clé avec elle.

« Je n'ai pas été un bon père. » Murmura-t-il pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Je pensais que j'avais le temps devant moi. Que je pouvais te négliger parce que j'avais le temps d'apprendre comment devenir un bon père. » Des larmes commencèrent à se former et sa voix se brisa sous les sanglots silencieux.

« Ta mère est partit tellement soudainement. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul et je ne savais pas comment faire, je ne savais pas comment être le père que tu attendais que sois. J'avais tellement peur de te décevoir. Mais j'avais tellement mal, que je me suis plongé dans mon boulot en pensant que j'étais le seul à souffrir… J'ai oublié qu'à côtés de moi se trouvait un enfant qui avait besoin de son père. »

Il essuya les larmes du revers de la main et enchaina d'une vois plus assurée.

« Je sais qu'après huit ans ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose… Mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour me faire pardonner, parce que je veux vraiment faire les choses bien à présent. »

Il observa silencieusement son fils pendant une minute avant de reprendre.

« Je t'aime Stiles. Même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré ou dit… Je t'aime. » Il embrassa son fils délicatement sur la tempe avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre, espérant que Stiles ait entendu ces mots qu'il avait attendu pendant dix-huit ans.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, les lèvres crispées, il essayait de retenir un gémissement plaintif. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il pressait le cadre plus fermement contre son cœur. Ces mots qu'il avait tant attendus, son père les avait enfin prononcés, il était à la fois heureux et dévasté par la puissance de cet aveu. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu au final.


	4. AN

_Pardon pour avoir publié mon chapitre deux en deux fois, j'ai vraiment pas fais attention, j'ai publier le troisième il y a cinq minutes donc vous devriez pouvoir le voir maintenant._

_Encore désolé et promis je vais me rattraper en essayant de publier le prochain chapitre plus vite._


End file.
